A Promise
by sskyukiharuna
Summary: Pertanyaanku yang terakhir. Jika aku menginginkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, Walau kita harus terpisah oleh jarak, Bisakah hubungan tanpa status ini tetap bertahan?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **•**

Haruskah kita mengakhiri semuanya?

Perpisahan ini… haruskah terjadi?

Bisakah aku bertahan selama itu tanpa melihatmu?

Sedangkan semenit tanpamu semuanya terasa hampa.

Pertanyaanku yang terakhir.

Jika aku menginginkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa,

Walau kita harus terpisah oleh jarak,

Bisakah _hubungan tanpa status_ ini tetap bertahan?

 **•**

 ** _17 Mei 2023_**

Di sebuah kelas kosong, terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk termenung. Sesekali gadis itu mengangkat lengan kirinya yang terlingkar sebuah jam tangan. Dan beberapa kali pula terlihat, gadis itu tengah memandang jauh kearah lapangan dari jendela kelas. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya kembali. Gadis itu akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa tas mungilnya keluar dari kelas itu dengan tatapan kosong.

 **•**

 ** _19 Maret 2015_**

Di sebuah kamar berwarna merah muda, terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali terlihat bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu bangun dari baringnya dengan kasar sembari menghela nafas kesal. "Che! Kenapa dia harus memilih melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana? Dan… hari ini dia berangkat ke sana untuk melakukan test masuk besok. Oh ya Tuhan! Aku berharap agar ia tidak lulus test!" gadis itu mengacak surai merah mudanya dengan kasar.

Lalu gadis itu mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan membuka aplikasi _countdown._ Gadis itu berdecak kesal. "Hah! Bagaimana ini? Tinggal 49 hari lagi menuju hari kelulusan! Itu artinya, waktu ku semakin sedikit untuk bersamanya!" gadis itu menghentakan dirinya ke ranjangnya.

Gadis itu terdiam. "Jika kami berpisah, apakah bisa _hubungan tanpa status_ ini dapat dipertahankan?" gadis itu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Terlihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke! Tetapi walaupun begitu, aku masih sadar untuk tidak menahan mu pergi dari sini. Karena, hubungan kita yang tanpa status ini membuatku tak memiliki hak untuk itu. Hubungan kita yang seperti ini membuatku tetap menjadi seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa untuk mu." Gadis itu terisak dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi itu. Tak lama dari itu, terdengarlah dengkuran halus darinya. Ya, gadis tertidur karena kelelahan akan tangisnya.

 **•**

 ** _07 Mei 2015_**

Hari ini adalah hari ujian kelulusan yang terakhir. Gadis itu terlihat begitu serius. Tentu saja, karena ini menentukan kelulusan akan dirinya. Akan sangat malu jika ia tidak lulus ataupun ia lulus dengan nilai buruk. Gadis itu memeriksa jam tangan yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya. 'Waktu tinggal 15 menit lagi.' Batin gadis itu. Gadis itu memindai lembar jawabannya. Memastikan bahwa semuanya telah diisi dengan benar. Gadis itu mendengar, teman-teman yang duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanannya melenguh lelah. Gadis itu menghela nafas kasar.

KRINGG

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan hari terakhir yang melelahkan itu tela usai. Ia berdiri dan membawa lembar jawaban beserta soal untuk dikumpulkan kepada pengawas. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan merapikan alat-alat tulisnya. Sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Tubuh gadis itu agak berjengit kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia menemukan seseorang yang ia rindukan. "Bisakah kita berbicara?" tanya orang itu. Gadis itu mengangguk kaku.

 ** _Atap Sekolah_**

"Ada apa hingga kau mengajak ku ke sini?" tanya gadis itu datar dengan kedua tangan melipat di dada dan menatap jauh ke pemendangan kota.

"Sakura. Berbaliklah." Perintah orang itu.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan tiba-tiba orang itu menarik tangan gadis itu dan melemparnya ke dinding. Kemudian orang itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kiri dan kanan kepala gadis itu. "Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya gadis itu marah.

"Sakura, kau tahu bukan bahwa aku akan pergi ke AmeIzumi untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di sana?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku tahu. Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya gadis itu kesal.

"Maukah kau menunggu ku? Aku akan kembali untukmu. Akan ku pastikan itu." Tanya orang itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu mu? Apa hakmu untuk menyuruhku untuk menunggumu?" tanya gadis itu sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

Orang itu merengkuh wajah gadis itu. "Jika begitu, haruskah kita mengakhiri semua ini?" tanya orang itu yang merupakan Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendengar isak tangis dari gadis itu. "Tidak, Sasuke. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Jika memang berakhir, bisakah kau membeIzumin aku cara bagaimana melupakanmu dan semua kenangan kita? Katakan pada ku, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura dalam isaknya.

Sasuke pun membawa gadis itu dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Pria itu mengelus surai merah muda gadis itu lembut. "Jadi, kau akan menungguku kan? Menungguku sekali lagi?" tanya pria itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk di dalam peluan Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun, Sasuke. Akan aku tunggu. _Daisuki dakara ne_ , Uchiha Sasuke."

" _Daisuki_ , Haruno Sakura." Pria itupun mencium kening gadis itu.

 **•**

 ** _17 Mei 2023_**

 ** _Yuhihana Hospital_**

Sakura tengah memakai jubah kebesarannya yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter ketika pintu ruangannya terketuk. "Masuk." Perintahnya.

"Sakura- _sensei,_ ada 2 orang pria dan seorang wanita yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Apakah anda mengizinkan mereka untuk dibawa ke sini?" tanya seorang perawat kepada Sakura.

'Siapa mereka?' batin Sakura.

"Biarkan mereka ke sini." Perintahnya lagi.

"Baik, _sensei_." Perawat itupun segera pergi dari ruangan gadis itu. Kemudian gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi dengan kasar sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sampai akhirnya ada yang membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Sakura." Panggil seorang wanita.

Sakura pun membuka matanya dan menatap ketiga orang yang bertamu keruangannya ini. Sesaat terlihat bahwa kedua bola matanya sempat membulat. Hanya sesaat, sebelum kembali keraut wajah datar andalannya. "Aa, Ino. Lama tidak bertemu." Ujar gadis itu tenang.

"Bagaimana karir keartisanmu itu, Ino?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hei-hei! Tidakkah kau melihat ada 2 pria tampan di sini, Sakura?" kesal Neji.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Maaf, aku lupa. Neji dan Naruto-kun. Jadi apa alasan kalian ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Apakah kami tidak boleh kemari jika tanpa alasan?" tanya Neji.

"Tetapi dari raut wajah kalian, ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian sampaikan." Jawab gadis itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Kami ingin mengajakmu untuk ikut reuni. Apakah kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Mata indahnya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela ruangannya. "Aku… aku akan ikut. Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Tanggal 30 Mei di restorannya Neji jam 19.00." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura.

 **•**

 ** _30 Mei 2023_**

"Aku rasa ada yang belum datang diantara kita." Ujar Izumi.

"Kau betul Izumi. Dan yang belum datang itu adalah Sakura." Komentar Tenten.

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Tenten pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seorang pria yang sedang duduk dengan tenang. Karena merasa terusik akan tatapan mereka, pria itu pun membuka suaranya, "Ada apa dengan diriku, hingga kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" Semua yang menatap pria itu pun tersentak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke." Jawab Naruto.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, dan akhirnya Naruto membuka suaranya. "Aa, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat dari Sakura berkerja. Aku akan menjemputnya." Ucap Naruto sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Mereka yang ada di sana mengangguk setuju kecuali seorang wanita yang menatap Naruto dengan nanar.

"Naruto, tunggu!" ujar wanita itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Hinata dengan takut.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu ikut." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian segera berjalan keluar dari tempat itu menuju mobilnya yang di parkir di halaman restoran. Menghiraukan bahwa di belakangnya, Hinata tengah memandangnya nanar.

 **•**

 ** _30 Mei 2023_**

 ** _Yukihana Hospital_**

Ketika memasuki rumah sakit milik keluarga Sakura, Naruto langsung menuju ke meja resepsionis. "Dimana Sakura- _sensei_?" tanyanya kepada seorang suster yang berjaga di meja itu.

"Sakura- _sensei_ tengah melakukan sebuah operasi sesar. Jadi anda tidak bisa menganggunya." Jawab suster tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Dan kemudian ia berlari menuju lift dan tidak peduli terhadap panggilan suster itu kepadanya. Karena ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura di ruangannya bukan untuk mengacaukan operasi yang sedang dilaksanakan oleh Sakura.

 ** _Sakura's Room_**

Sesampainya di ruangan gadis itu, Naruto langsung mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Terkadang dia membaca majalah, mengotak-atik _handphone_ -nya, memperhatikan jam yang menggantung di dinding. Telah satu jam terlewati. Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membaringkan dirinya di sofa itu. Ketika ia ingin masuk ke alam mimpinya, terdengar bunyi dentangan jam yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan Naruto pun melihat ke arah jam tersebut. Jam tersebut menujukkan pukul 12.00 p.m. "Mau sampai kapan aku menunggunya di sini?" ketika ia ingin beranjak dari duduknya, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan segera ia menatap ke arah pintu itu. Dan yang ada di balik pintu itu adalah si pemilik ruangan.

Ketika memasuki ruangan itu, Sakura terkaget melihat bahwa ada orang lain di ruangannya. "Naruto-kun? Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di restoran Neji untuk ikut reuni?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan pada ku, kalau kau akan ada operasi besar seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku bisa katakan pada mu, sedangkan aku baru tahu tentang opeasi ini ketika aku akan berangkat menuju ke restoran Neji? Dan aku juga tidak sempat untuk memberi tahu mu, Ino ataupun Neji. Rencananya seselesainya aku operasi ini, aku akan menghubungi salah satu dari kalian bertiga. Lalu, kau belum mejawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" jawab gadis itu panjang lembar yang diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Aku di sini untuk menjemputmu ke sana. Tidak perlu merasa terlambat. Kita akan menginap untuk bernostalgia dan juga bersenang-senang. Ayo, ikut aku." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah." Balas Sakura.

 ** _Naruto's Car_**

Lima belas menit perjalanan mereka lewati dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Naruto yang gerah akan keadaan seperti itu pun membuka suaranya. "Sakura, operasi sesar tadi… wanita yang kau operasi tadi… anaknya berjenis kelamin apa?" tanya Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Naruto pun memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Dan perlahan, terukirlah seulas senyum di bibir pria itu. Naruto melihat gadis itu tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, gadisku." Ujar pria itu sembari mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

 ** _Neji's Restaurant_**

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat ia memarkirkan sebelumnya, Haruno pun mengangkat Sakura yang masih tertidur nyenyak ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke dalam restoran. Ketika Naruto memasuki restoran, semua yang ada di sana menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka dan kemudian menatap Naruto yang tengah menggendong Sakura. "Naruto, ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Ia kelelahan setelah melakukan operasi sesar yang mendadak tadi. Jadi, ketika di mobil, ia tertidur." Jawab Naruto.

"Berikan padaku." Ujar Sasuke. Dengan segera mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka yang tadinya ke arah Naruto menjadi ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersenang-senang? Biarkan aku yang menjaganya." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

Naruto hanya diam. Kemudian Naruto pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Ino dan Neji. Dan seolah bertanya 'aku harus apa?' kepada mereka. Mereka pun saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum meresponnya dengan anggukan. Lalu Naruto pun berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Dan kemudian meletakkan Sakura ke dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Kemudian membisikkan ke telinga Sasuke. "Aku mohon, tolong jaga dia." Setelah itu, Naruto pun meninggalkan mereka. Sekali lagi, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya nanar.

Sepeninggalnya Naruto, Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura dalam diam. Pandangan penuh makna. Seolah menyampaikan berbagai perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sasuke pun meletakkan tangannya di pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Aku merindukanmu, gadisku." Ujarnya lirih dan kemudian mengecup kening Sakura. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdiam diri menahan sakit. Ingin ia ikut bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman semasa _Junior High School_ -nya itu, tapi bagaimana bisa ia ikut bersenang-senang, sedangkan ada pemandangan yang menyakitkan di depan matanya. Sekalipun ia bersenang-senang untuk melupakan hal menyakitkan itu, tapi pasti tidak akan bisa. Naruto hanya bisa menatap mereka kosong sampai ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang itu. Cukup terperanjat ia saat melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya. "Kau mencintainya." Ujar orang itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Hinata?" tanya Naruto tenang.

"Wanita itu. Haruno Sakura." Jawab orang itu yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

"Lalu? Apa pedulimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa peduliku? Hahaha. Ya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu peduli akan hal itu. Tetapi hatiku peduli walaupun aku ingin tidak peduli!" bentak gadis itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya hingga kau seperti ini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kau bertanya ada apa?! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya dari kedua mataku?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku mencintaimu! Masih mencintaimu, Naruto! Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" tanya Hinata sembari menahan tangis yang mendesak keluar sedari tadi.

Naruto diam. Tidak menunjukkan pergerakkan yang berarti. "Aku tahu." Jawabnya.

Hinata membulatkan kedua bola matanya. "Kau tahu, tetapi bertingkah seolah-olah tidak tahu? Terbuat dari apa hatimu itu, Naruto?!" tanpa ia bisa tahan lagi, air mata itu satu persatu mulai berjatuhan.

"Kau adalah seseorang yang pernah ada di hatiku. Kau pernah ada di hidupku. Kau pernah ada di hari-hari ku. Menemaniku. Tentu kau tahu, aku orang seperti apa. Hati ku bagaimana. Kau orang yang paling tahu soal itu, Hinata." Jawab Naruto sembari menatap Hinata dalam diam.

"Tentu aku tahu, dulu kau orang seperti apa. Tetapi, kau sekarang telah berubah! Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahu betul aku mencintai orang lain. Jadi aku bersikap seperti itu hanya untuk membuatmu membenciku dan kemudian melupakanku. Hanya itu." Jelas Naruto.

"Naruto… Tetapi bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan untuk menempati hatimu kembali?" mohon Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih dari ini. Carilah orang yang lebih baik." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata pelan dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sedangkan di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya menampilkan iris virdian yang sedari tadi tersembunyi. Kedua matanya berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan cahaya di tempat itu. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia saat ini berasa di pelukan seseorang. Dengan segera ia bangun dari pelukan orang tersebut. "Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu tajam.

Sasuke pun membuka kedua matanya. "Kau sudah bangun." Ujar Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Aku bertanya, siapa kau?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kau melupakanku? Cobalah perhatikan sekali lagi wajahku ini." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan kerutan di dahinya. Kemudian ia terperanjat. "Ka-kau! Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sangsi.

"Ya. Kau menyadarinya dengan cepat, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa ada di… pelukanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Aa. Tadi kau tertidur di mobil Naruto, sehingga ia menggendongmu ke sini. Dan lihatlah. Ia ingin bersenang-senang. Maka dari itu, aku menawarkan diri untuk menjagamu di sini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah. Terima kasih." Balas Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Baik. Bagimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga baik." Jawab Sakura.

Suasana kembali hening sampai akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya. "Kau… apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aa. Sudah. Bahkan aku akan melamarnya minggu ini. Aku akan menemui orang tuanya." Jawab Sasuke.

"O-oh. Kapan-kapan kenalkan dia padaku. Ah! Bagaimana jika dia tahu tadi aku ada di pelukan…mu." Cicit Sakura diakhir kalimat. Dalam diam Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya guna menahan tangis.

"Pasti akan ku kenalkan. Tapi, kau kenal dengannya, Sakura. Kenal dengan sangat baik. Kalau soal itu, kau tidak perlu takut. Dia tidak akan marah." Jawab Sasuke dengan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut menahan tawa saat melihat wajah sendu Sakura.

"A-aku kenal dengannya? Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, maka datanglah ke atap sekolah kita dulu, sabtu ini pukul 19.00." Jawab Sasuke.

 ** _3 hari menuju hari itu_**

Bermalam-malam, berhar-hari, Sakura tidak bisa beristirahat dengan benar. Tiap hari gadis itu menangis meratapi nasibnya. "Lalu apa gunanya janji itu? Apa gunanya aku menepati janji itu sedangkan kau melanggarnya? Aku sudah memperkirakan semuanya. Lagi pula, aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Jadi menurutnya janji itu tidak penting." Ujar Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

 ** _02 Juni 2023_**

 ** _Pukul 19.00 JST_**

Sakura menaiki tangga yang menuju atap sekolahnya dengan tertatih. Sungguh hatinya tidak siap untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ketika gadis itu sampai di depan pintu, ia pun menghela nafas dan kemudian meraih gagang pintu itu. "Kau bisa, Sakura!" semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian gadis itu pun membuka pintu atap sekolah itu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Saat ia memasuki atap sekolah, hanya kegelapanlah yang ia lihat. "Kau mengerjaiku, Sasuke?" lirihnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan mengitari atap sekolah itu sampai-

" _OTANJOBI OMEDOTO_!" Sakura terkejut. 'Siapa yang ulang tahun? Aku?' kemudian ia mengecek tanggal yang terdapat pada jam tangannya. 'Hahh, karena hal itu, aku bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunku sendiri.'. Seluruh lampu dihidupkan. Dan Sakura melihat semua teman-temannya ada di sana memegang terompet, _convetti_ dan berbagai benda lainnya yang berhubungan dengan ulang tahun. Di sana, ia juga melihat ada kedua orang tua beserta kakak laki-lakinya dan juga keluarga dari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membawa sebuket bunga.

Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan senyum tulus yang terukir di bibir tipisnya. Ketika ia sampai di depan Sakura, ia pun berlutut. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke sembari membeIzumin sebuket bunga itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambilnya dan kemudian menghirup aroma dari bunga-bunga itu. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Jawab Sakura denganh senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak bludru kecil dari saku celananya dan membukannya. Kemudian dihadapkan kepada Sakura. "Kau bertanya siapa orang itu bukan? Kau akan tahu jika kau melihat kedua mataku." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura pun menatap kedua mata Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian ia terperanjat. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia berkata, "Mungkinkah itu…?" tanyanya.

"Ya, itu kau." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke… kau tidak melupakan janjimu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak. Maka dari itu, mau kah engkau menikah denganku? Menjadi pendamping hidupku? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" tanya Sasuke sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Tangis Sakura semakin deras. "Tentu, Sasuke. Tentu!" jawab Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke memasangkan cincin bermata _blue sapphire_ yang dibingkai dengan _white dimond_ ke jari manis Sakura. Sasuke pun berdiri dan kemudian membawa Sakura kepelukannya. Beberapa saat dari itu dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura memukul dada Sasuke naum tak mendapat respon. Sasuke menghiraukan siulan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Bahkan ia melupakan bahwa di sana ada orang tua Sakura dan juga orang tua nya. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sasuke! Ada Orang tua kita!" ujar Sakura malu.

"Biarkan saja." Tak acuh Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura. Mereka berdua pun memejamkan mata menikmati suasana intim yang mereka ciptakan. Secara serempak mereka membuka kedua mata mereka. Saling bertatapan. Saling menyelami satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Balas Sakura dengan setetes air mata yang kembali jatuh. Semua orang yang ada di sana bersiul dan bertepuk tangan menyaksikan itu. Dan malam itu pun menjadi salah satu malam yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan seorang Haruno Sakura.

 **•**

Aku sudah membuktikannya padamu.

Bahwa _hubungan tanpa status_ ini tetap bisa bertahan.

Asalkan kedua belah pihak mau saling mempercayai.

Walaupun kita terbentang oleh jarak.

Aku mencintaimu, istriku.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

THE END


End file.
